bloodmoon_high_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Elvin Oakenbridge
Preferred name: Elvin Class: Victim Occupation: Student Species: Human General Description: Elvin is about 5' 8", and weighs about 170 lbs. He has a roundish face that retains a bit of a boyish look. His build is not exactly fat, but just somewhat softened at the edges. He has brown hair and eyes, and wears wire-rimmed glasses. Age: 16 (Birthday December 6) Grade: 10 - Sophomore Gender: Male Orientation: Heterosexual Positive Attributes: Inquisitive and analytical. Strongly motivated when inspired. Enjoys teaching and explaining things. Negative Attributes: Standard human limitations. Mildly claustrophobic. Techno-Allergy‡. Skills: Strong grasp of rune-based magic†. Good with languages. Personality: Elvin is outwardly friendly and very interested in learning about both people and new things. Below the surface lies an agenda that drives him forward, but this rarely visibly emerges. Background: Human Enchanter Devon Oakenbridge, stricken with multiple ailments, was not going to last many more years, which meant that the man's legacy -- including his formidable library and cache of valuable (and powerful) artifacts -- would need to pass to a new keeper. There were two potential candidates: Elvin, the child of his first (and short-lived) marriage, and Partha, the daughter of his current wife, the tiefling Jamala. Not one to leave such things to chance or sentimentality, he told his children plainly that whichever was strong enough to prove themselves worthy would inherit his fortune and life's work. For Elvin, this was bad news. He was a bright boy, but his sister, despite being over a year his junior far outstripped him in ruthlessness, ambition and raw magical ability. The wise thing to do would have been to simply capitulate and move out of Partha's way. But something kept him from doing so, and he reached out to his late mother's brother, his uncle Corbyn -- who had been estranged from the family -- for advice. Corbyn agreed that Elvin's situation was not good, but sympathized with the boy's commitment. He proposed a solution: There was a school that, if Elvin could win acceptance into, he would not only be protected from his half-sister's influence, but could also potentially acquire the knowledge and allies he might need to challenge Partha's claim to his father's legacy. Relations: Partha (half sister), Corbyn (uncle), Devon (father) Notes: †Elvin has learned of magic since young childhood, and has prodigious talent in the reading and deciphering of rune-based magic. However, as a human, his ability to easily cast magical effects is limited. What this means in practice is that he is able, with study and with the use of appropriate texts to reference, Elvin can usually craft a spell to accomplish a desired output (obviously limited by complexity and scope), but it is a time (and sometimes resource) consuming task. Except for a handful of very basic spells, even the simplest magic is going to require a few minutes of preparation. There's not much magic that Elvin can perform "on the fly." In order to help compensate for his inability to quickly cast spells, Elvin has trained his mind to be able to "hold" a number of spells after they've been cast. This allows him to prepare a few spells in advance and keep them suspended until he releases them. The amount of spells that he can hold varies with the power and complexity of the spell. He might be able to hold three fireball spells, but only one polymorph spell. Holding spells exerts a mental toll after time, so he's unlikely to have spells prepared without a reason. There are a few very basic magic effects that Elvin has mastered to be able to cast quickly "on demand". He is able to create a light, spark a small fire (enough to ignite kindling, not actually hurt someone), move a very light object (like a leaf) and detect the presence of magic. For some reason, Elvin has become afflicted with a mild(?) curse that affects his relationship with technology. Most technology simply doesn't work well for him. The newer the technology, the worse the effect. He can't use a smartphone and still gets frequent feedback and static from the ancient flip phone he owns. Computers are an exercise in frustration for him, and frequently crash and BSOD when he tries to use them. Any technological device that could possibly make his life easier will usually find a reason to let him down. Note that this only ever works against him. He can't shut down a hostile technological device by using it, nor will a killbot have any issue dismembering him. New Development Elvin has gained the ability (via Yazmin's blessing) to use magic "naturally" without prior study. This innate connection is as of yet untrained and unrecognized, and will only slowly make itself apparent, most likely through unexpected results of failed spells and other such spontaneous quirks.